This invention relates generally to bow strings, and more particularly to bowstring silencers that can be easily attached by hand to the bowstring of an archery bow.
When an arrow is launched from the bowstring of an archery bow, the string tends to generate noise, primarily as a result of vibration induced in the bowstring during release of the arrow. In order to counteract this effect, bowstring silencers of various types have been used heretofore to dampen the vibration of the bowstring resulting from arrow launch. One prior art string silencer that is commercially available is commonly known as “puff string silencer” or “puff”. This device is embodied as a soft ball installed by separating the strands of a bowstring and inserting ties connected to the puff. Another commercially available string silencer is known as the “cat whisker” and includes a plurality of thin rubber appendages extending from a body and tied to the bowstring. String silencers currently in use are intended to dampen vibration and reduce noise without negatively impacting performance of the bow. However, although such devices are generally effective, they have certain drawbacks, particularly under certain conditions. For example, arrow velocity appears to be negatively affected in most bows equipped with any of the currently available silencers. Silencers, such as puffs, which are constructed of yarn or other water absorptive fabrics, are less effective in damp or wet weather, and require the use of a bow press for their installation and removal. Other silencers require hand tools for installation and adjustment. Yet other string silencers can be bulky and/or asymmetric, thereby negatively affecting bow performance.
It would therefore be desirous to provide a string silencer that performs well in various weather conditions, is lightweight and symmetrical when installed to minimize negative effects on arrow velocity and bow performance, and is easy to install by hand.